Crocrump
|image1=File:CrocrumpArt.png|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Goop'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Crocrump |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Gooptonia |residence=Vivid Vine Jungle |species=Crocodilian |age=28 |gender=Male |height=7' 9" |weight=210 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the ''Goop universe. Crocrump, along with his partner Frogrump, is a savage bounty hunter that is sometimes employed by King Grex to capture Goop. Unlike Frogrump, whose hatred of Goop comes from his inability to capture him, Crocrump's obsession with Goop comes from his intense desire to eat him. Nothing much is known of Crocrump's backstory; just as much as people barely understand a word he says, nobody really comprehends his past and no one really wants to. Nobody is quite sure when Crocrump met Frogrump either. Crocrump first met Goop after the latter trekked through Vivid Vine Jungle and accidentally interrupted the former's music rehearsal. Accompanied by his cohort Frogrump, Crocrump confronted Goop, but neither of them were a match for Goop. Crocrump is a tall, thin crocodilian creature with a mainly-orange body and a blue underbelly, similar to Frogrump's. He has a large underbite with numerous small teeth poking up from his bottom jaw. He also has a light blue circle on each cheek. One of his most evident features is his long blue tongue. Crocrump has dark rings underneath his eyes and a large mohawk formed by four blue spikes. He also has a small blue goatee. Crocrump has a spiked collar around his neck and two black bands around his wrists. Crocrump has very long, thin arms and legs, as well as a long tail with blue spikes running down his spine. Crocrump is a nasty and ruthless crocodilian with an unpredictable personality. He is wild and out of control to the point where he comes off as rather feral, as he gives off constant yells, always wears a very wild expression and attacks with equal savagery. Likewise, he often walks around with erratic body movements, constantly changing directions and movements, and even twitches occasionally. He is also heedless to manners and social customs, having no trouble getting extremely close to the face of others and giving rude comments. Because of his wildness, he is also not too bright. Another trait of Crocrump is his short temper and hot-headedness. He hates when people show him disrespect by mocking him, and just a few snarky comments or some opposition is enough to send him into a furious frenzy. He is shown to have a love for punk rock music and a small desire to eat Goop. *'Electrokinesis:' Through unknown means, Crocrump has obtained electrokinesis, the ability to control electricity. When he is about to unleash an electrical attack, his mohawk and goatee start glowing and his tongue starts radiating electricity. **'Electrical Guitar:' Crocrump is capable of using his electric guitar, which he has named "Charlotte", as a method of unleashing electrical attacks. He can fire lightning bolts out of the end of the guitar, as well as release electrical shock waves by playing special chords. *'Musical Ability:' Crocrump is a skilled musician, specifically on an electric guitar. He is the lead guitarist of an unnamed band and often plays with them at the heavy metal concert series, Deaf Battle. *'Claws and Jaws:' As a crocodilian, Crocrump possesses powerful and sharp teeth and claws with which to initiate savage attacks on his enemies. He has an impressive bite force of 4,000 pounds per square inch, more than most crocodilians. *'King Reginald Grex': Frequent employer *'Frogrump': Partner-in-crime *'Goop the Groodangan': Arch-enemy *Crocrump's ideal voice actor would be Jim Cummings. *Crocrump will be a supporting antagonist of a video game series developed by TheAgent41. CrocrumpArt.png|Artwork CrocrumpFan.png|Fan art by Shay-Ann Doyle of OCs Of All Kinds!! NewCrocrump.png Category:Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Crocodilians Category:Neutral characters Category:Male characters Category:Original characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Insane characters Category:Bounty hunters Category:Asexual characters Category:Gluttonous characters Category:Musicians Category:Unintelligent characters Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Electrokinetic characters Category:Articles with one-word titles